Love or Loss part 2
by danielle134
Summary: Sequel to 'Love or Loss.' Simba and Nala have a legendary love. But what will happen when another lioness shows up and puts that love to the test? This lioness also has a past...what happens when it comes back to haunt her? Will it end in love? Or loss?
1. 1

Well the sequel to "Love or Loss" is here! I didn't really like how my last fanfic turned out so, I hope that this one is better. Review and tell me what you think. This is going to be before Kiara is born. Oh, and I don't own The Lion King. The characters and places all belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine, so email me if you want to use them. Ok, well let's get started!

Chapter 1

It had been a year since Simba had returned to Pride Rock, defeated Scar, and restored the Pride Lands to its former glory. 

Nala was Simba's queen, and wife. Their love was legendary. And soon, that love would be put to the test.

---------------------------------------------

Simba was making his rounds of the Pride Lands when Zazu landed on a rock just a foot away from the king. 

"King Simba! There's…I just saw…lioness…northern…border…" The navy blue hornbill gasped for air. 

"Zazu, calm…down." Simba said, chuckling. Zazu was always overreacting to newcomers in the Pride Lands. "Now, what are you talking about?" 

The king's majordomo took a deep breath. "There's a lioness wandering around the northern border. 

"I'll go get some lionesses and we'll check it out." Simba replied, watching the little bird bow low then fly off to patrol the rest of the Pride Lands. 

When Simba returned to Pride Rock, he was greeted by his queen. 

"So, is everything well in our fabulous kingdom?" Nala joked as she nuzzled her husband. 

"Well, possibly. We need to get about 3 other lionesses to accompany us to the northern border. Zazu informed me of a strange lioness wandering around there." The king answered his beloved wife.

The lions departed and headed for the northern border. 

"Prepare yourselves for anything." Simba warned the lionesses as they arrived.

There she was, a dark tawny colored lioness, with deep purple eyes that a lion could get lost in for hours. 

"Who are you?" The king asked with a powerful voice.

The stranger didn't notice the other lions nearing her. She turned and saw the large, handsome golden brown lion with a blood red mane. 

"Are you the king of these lands?" She inquired.

"I am. Now answer my question. Who are you? And what are you doing in my kingdom?" Simba asked again. 

"My name is Adaeze." The young lioness answered. She had to be at least half a year younger than Simba or Nala.

"Princess? Are you a princess? Where are you from?" The king asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, I am the daughter of the now passed, King Adofo and Queen Abebe, of the Caymun Pride." Adaeze stated, showing no emotion at all. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, but why are you here?" Simba asked, quite confused.

"Our pride was taken over by a rogue. He killed my parents, but wanted me as a mate, I fled. I've heard of this pride's history, and I thought it would be a good place to get a fresh start." The lioness finished her tale, still showing no emotion. 

"You may stay here for as long as you need." Simba finally said after a long period of silence.

"Thank you." Adaeze said, walking after the other lions, heading towards the great, majestic, Pride Rock. 

----------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter one. I hope it's to your liking. It's very short, but the chapters will get longer, I promise. Well REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	2. 2

I didn't really like how my last fanfic turned out so, I hope that this one is better. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I don't own The Lion King. The characters and places all belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine, so email me if you want to use them. Ok, well on to the story!

Chapter 2

It was the night that Adaeze had come to the Pride Lands. 

When every other lion entered the large den for bed, she remained outside. She decided to sleep in one of the little caverns that the lionesses had been forced to sleep in while Scar was king. 

Simba and Nala were in their usual sleeping spot when the king nudged his queen. 

"Nala, do you think there's something…_strange_ about that new lioness?" 

"What? No. She's just shy, and who could blame here? She's in a brand new place where she doesn't know anyone, and she just experienced her parents being murdered. Give her time. She'll come around." Nala yawned and fell back asleep.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Simba sighed and licked his wife's cheek then fell into a dreamless sleep.

"What am I going to do? What if Zuberi comes after me? He'll kill me…or worse…force me to marry him." Tears rushed down her tawny colored face from her dazzling purple eyes. 

It was a month later; Adaeze had opened up to the other lionesses and was actually quite popular. She was an incredible huntress and was already helping the older lionesses, teaching the younger ones to become masters. 

They all did find it strange that she avoided Simba. The king had tried to talk to her numerous time, but she always had to go hunt, or get a drink, or his favorite 'go meet someone else….someplace else' then she would run as fast as she could. 

One day, he decided that she was going to talk to him, no matter what.

He saw her sneak off at the crack of dawn. She seemed to do this every morning.

Simba followed her into the already bright and sunny day, she was headed to the waterhole.

The king watched intently as she flopped down on the ground and began sobbing. 

"Oh Great Kings, what have I done to deserve this? My parents are gone, the only family I had, and they're gone. Their murderer wants me to marry him, but I can't. I don't love him. I never will." Her ears perked up.

She sniffed, "Wh-who's there?" 

"Just me…" Simba revealed himself to the still half-sobbing lioness from the tall golden grass he had been crouched behind.

"I was just…ummm…" 

"I know what you were doing. I was the same way when my father died. I was only a cub when my uncle…"

"I know, you're tale is a legend in my pride." She said wiping her face with a paw.

The king blushed. "Is that so?" He chuckled. "Well I feel very special." 

"You should, what you did was amazing. Coming back to face your past, and your uncle, I never would've been able to do that." The lioness sighed.

"So, why have you been avoiding me?" The monarch finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Adaeze asked innocently. 

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. You've been making excuses since you came here to get out of speaking with me. Why?" 

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." The lioness said directing herattention to a waking giraffe stretching and licking her young calf. 

Simba was getting frustrated. He pinned his ears back. "Did I like, do something to upset you? Am I that boring or annoying that it's horrible to have a conversation with me?" Simba raised his voice slightly.

"Well, if I may correct you. We're in the middle of a conversation…_right now_." She whispered the last part like it was a secret.

"You're a very aggravating lioness." Simba stated, narrowing his eyes. 

"And you're a very temperamental lion. Nobody's perfect." 

Simba's jaw dropped. Adaeze raiseda brow. 

"Do you come from a pride where it's ok to speak to a king like this?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Actually, it's quite the contrary. I come from a pride where a lioness is nothing but a slave to a lion. We hunt when we're told, speak only when spoken to, marry whomever our fathers choose, and are raped by any horny lion that comes along and can't complain. Lions smack us around like we're the dirt beneath their paws." 

"Oh, I'm…I'm really sorry." The king hung his head in shame.

"Don't be. I'm just glad it's not like that here." She said smiling.

"Oh my goodness it's a miracle!" Simba exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" The smile vanished.

"For a split second…you were _smiling_! But don't worry, I promise I won't tell anybody." The king joked.

"Ha…Ha…you're hilarious." She said sarcastically, and then she noticed something. 

"You have beautiful eyes." Her own orbs widened when she realized she had thought aloud. "Ummm…I mean…"

Simba chuckled. "Thank you. I've never seen a lioness with purple eyes before. They're very…unique."

"Thank you." She smiled and gazed into his big chocolate colored eyes. 

Simba cleared this throat. "Ummm, the hunting party…should be going out soon, so you may wanna get back."

"Oh…right. Well, I suppose I'll talk to you later…your majesty." Adaeze sped off towards Pride Rock where the hunting party was indeed readying themselves to leave.

Later that night after the pride had finished their dinner that consisted of 4 plump antelope, Nala decided to have a chat with the newcomer. 

"Adaeze, can we talk?" The queen asked the young lioness.

"Of course your highness." The tawny lioness answered, following Nala off of Pride Rock. 

"You can call me Nala." She said, smiling at the nervous lioness.

"Ok. Ummm…what did you need to talk about?" 

"Your hunting skills are amazing. And I know that you haven't been here that long but…I was wondering if you would want to be the 2nd lead huntress. As you know there are 3. As queen I'm 1st, Baina was 2nd but she's getting too old, and Desta is 3rd."

"Wow! That would be an honor! Thank you SO much!" Adaeze exclaimed.

Nala giggled at her excitement. "You earned it. We should get back and make the announcement." 

'2nd lead huntress…I finally feel like I belong here.' Adaeze thought to herself, the smile never leaving her face.

After the announcement had been made, the other lionesses congratulated Adaeze. The king didn't join in all the excitement though. He decided to take a walk.

"She's just another lioness. She's just another lioness. She's just another lioness." Simba repeated out loud. 'No she's not. There's something about her…' He thought.

"Who's just another lioness?" The voice startled the lion.

"Oh…hey Adaeze." He mumbled, looking at his paws. 

"That's not an answer." He felt her eyes burning a hole in his back.

"I was just thinking." He replied turning around to face her. 

"About…?" She asked sitting down 2 feet away from him.

"Did you follow me?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Answer my question first." 

"Ya know, I wasn't lying when I said you were a very aggravating lioness. And to answer your question I was talking about you. You come here and after only a month you're the 2nd lead huntress, everyone loves you, and it feels like you were born and raised here. It's amazing." He rushed his words.

"Ummm, thank…you?" She said with a slightly worried face. "Oh and yes, I did follow you." 

"Why?" He asked quickly with a scowl on his face.

"You have to be the most moody lion I've ever met." She giggled as he pinned his ears back. "I followed you because I wanted to get to know you. But if you want me to leave then I will." 

"No, it's ok. We can talk. What do you want to know?" 

"Well I already know all about your past. Tell me about your present. What's it like being king?" She asked somewhat excited.

"It's a lot of responsibility. But that's a boring subject, besides you should know all about that, since you're a princess." 

"You would think so, but a princess or queen in my pride, was just a title. We were just there for looks." Adaeze sighed. 

"Oh. Well from all that you've told me, your old pride didn't seem too…great." 

"It wasn't." Adaeze laid down next to Simba who had already gotten comfortable on his stomach. 

They stayed like that for hours talking like they were old friends. 

"It'll be dawn soon, we better get back before anyone notices." Simba said standing up stretching his sleepy muscles. 

Adaeze did the same and caught the gaze of the king once again. 

"You're not like any other lioness I've ever met." Simba said in his soothing voice. 

"And you're not like any lion I've ever met." She replied weakly. 

Their heads got closer and closer until they were nuzzling. She buried her face in his warm thick mane. After a few moments she pulled away. 

"I'm sorry." she said quickly taking a few steps back.

"No, I am. That was an accident. Ummm, we were caught up in the moment." He made excuse after excuse.

Adaeze sighed. "I never should have come here. I knew something bad would happen." 

"What do you mean?" He inquired as the sun started rising above the horizon. 

"Well, I never thought that I would…fall in love with the married king." Adaeze ran as fast as she could, trying to hold her tears back. 

----------------------------------

Like it? Or hate it? REVIEW and tell me. I hope I didn't rush the plot too much. Crud, I think I did. And I have no idea how to fix it because I have issues with descriptiveness and patience, damn. But wait! There's going to be yet another twist later in the story! Keep reading and find out how this all ends. 


	3. 3

I didn't really like how my last fanfic turned out so, I hope that this one is better

I didn't really like how my last fanfic turned out so, I hope that this one is better. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I don't own The Lion King. The characters and places all belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine, so email me if you want to use them. Ok, well on to the story!!

Chapter 3

Adaeze continued running as fast as she possibly could, there was no way to keep the tears in any longer. They rushed down her face like rivers.

Simba sat, dazed and confused. He wasn't sure what had just happened. After a few minutes he decided that he should get back to Pride Rock before anyone noticed his absence.

--

Adaeze finally ceased her running. She was under a huge acacia tree.

"Ello my daling. What are ya doin out here dis early?" The old blue faced shaman poked his head out of the tree.

"WH-who are you?" Adaeze jumped at the sight of the mandrill.

"I am Rafiki. What are ya doin out here dis early?" Rafiki asked again.

"Ummm…I don't know. I was…" Adaeze wasn't sure if she should tell the strange monkey who she had been with.

"You were wit da king."

"How did you know that?" She gasped.

"I saw you wit him. You seemed to be havin a pleasant conversation. Am I correct?" Rafiki asked jumping down from the tree landing right in front of her.

"Well…yes. But it was a mistake." She did her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Since when is havin a little chat wrong?" He inquired giving her a strange look.

"It's not…but when he's married…and we…"

"Ya had a special moment. Oh well. Der is no changin da past."

"Yeah…I suppose. But I think I might love him…and he's MARRIED!!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, dat may be, but what if his feelings are mutual?" He asked raising a brow.

"He has a wife though…Nala." She replied hanging her head in shame.

"Once again you are right. But sometimes, a heart can be pulled in 2 different directions. Simba just needs to decide which way is right for him."

"But…hey where'd you go?!" Adaeze looked around and saw that the mandrill had disappeared.

She sighed and saw that the sun was already a good bit in the sky. 'The hunting party will be going out soon, I really should get back.'

She let out another large sigh and started walking back to Pride Rock. She made it back just in time to leave with the other lionesses.

Simba was nowhere in sight. 'He must be patrolling the Pride Lands.' She sighed in relief.

The lionesses crept through the tall golden savannah in formation towards a herd of zebras. Adaeze and 2 other lionesses crept toward an adolescent zebra.

Adaeze stayed low to the ground and watched for Nala's signal. The queen nodded. Adaeze got as close to the zebra as possible before pouncing. The 2 other lionesses helped her claw and bite the thrashing zebra. Adaeze delivered the last fatal blow to its neck that ended its life.

In total the hunting party brought down 3 zebras. That would definitely be enough to feed the pride. It took a while to drag the carcasses back to Pride Rock.

When they finally arrived the lionesses who had stayed behind because of age, pregnancy, illness, or because they were baby sitters, bounded towards them.

The king also made his way towards them. Adaeze looked at her paws.

"Adaeze, are you ok?" It was Desta, the 3rd lead huntress; they had become close friends since Adaeze had arrived.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired…you know." Adaeze replied looking up. "I'm going to go get a drink."

Desta nodded and watched her friend pad away.

Adaeze made her way to the waterhole to get a drink and to lay on one of the large flat rocks to possibly get a nap.

She leaned down and let the cool water refresh her dry mouth. After she had finished she climbed up on one of the rocks, and laid her head on her paws.

"You are so stupid." She mumbled to herself.

"Well I see how it is." Adaeze snapped her head up at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, hello your majesty." She whispered. Simba was about 3 feet away from the rock she was laying on.

"Seriously, call me Simba. How many times do I have to tell you?" The large lion said grinning.

"Ok." Adaeze laid her head back down on her paws and closed her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk?" Simba asked.

"About what?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"You know about what." He answered getting up and walking towards her.

Adaeze sighed as her ears pinned back. "Like you said, it was an accident."

"Not that, what you said before you ran off."

Adaeze opened her eyes and erected her head. "Look, Simba, it was late and I was tired. I said some stuff that I didn't mean."

She looked at him; he looked like someone had just smacked him across the face. She realized that her words had cut him deep.

"Oh…I see." Simba said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just…"

"I'm fine. I have to go." The king said coldly. He turned and walked away, not looking back.

Adaeze sighed. "Why do I ruin everything?! Maybe…maybe Pride Rock isn't where I should be." She though aloud as Simba grew smaller and smaller until he vanished.

"Ya aren't gonna give up already are ya?" Rafiki popped out of the grass and was eye to eye with Adaeze.

"Oh, you scared me. What is with you popping up out of nowhere?!" She exclaimed jumping off the rock.

"Ya aren't thinkin about leavin Pride Rock are ya?" The shaman asked again.

"Well…yes. I don't belong here." Adaeze sighed and looked down at her dusty paws and began to lick them.

"…now I know for a fact dat ya are crazy." Rafiki said glaring at her.

"You are _seriously_ gonna sit there and call _me_ crazy?! You're a crazy monkey that pops up out of nowhere then disappears, and you're going to call _me _crazy?! **OW**!! Great!! Now I can add _concussion_ to my list of problems!!" Adaeze rubbed her head where Rafiki's walking stick had landed.

"Child, ya are 2nd lead huntress and very popular wit da other members of da pride…especially da king." The old shaman said eyeing her.

"Are you like stalking me? Cause to be honest, that's just a little bit creepy." The young lioness said turning to leave.

"Well, maybe I am, maybe I am not. Why did you lie to Simba?" Rafiki asked moving his head so that they were touching noses. "Hmmm? Why did you lie to da king?" He asked again.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie to him." Adaeze averted her eyes to her paws again and pulled away from the strange baboon.

"You said that you didn't mean it when you confessed your love to him. Normally when someone says they love another, they do mean it. Perhaps…you did too." And with that Rafiki was gone.

"Seriously, would a quick goodbye be so hard?!" Adaeze exclaimed. She sighed and collapsed.

"What am I going to do? I _can't_ love him…I haven't even known him that long." The young tawny lioness got up from where her legs had given out, she was emotionally drained.

Her ears suddenly perked up to the sound of footsteps, they couldn't be more than 10 yards behind her.

"Rafiki? I-Is that you?" Adaeze called out hoping that the weird monkey would pop up in front of her again.

"No. I'm not Rafiki. But, who are you?" A large lion stepped out of the tall golden savannah grass. He was a gray, with a creamy underbelly and a jet black mane. Adaeze had never seen a lion with that type of coloring before.

"My name is Adaeze wh-who are you?" She looked into his hypnotizing green eyes.

"I'm Zander." He grinned when he gazed into her purple eyes.

--

Well I promised that I would bring Zander back into the picture and I always keep my promises. But, what will happen? What emotions will this bring to the surface? Love, happiness, anger, jealousy? You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out, mwahahahaha!! I definitely need to thank my awesome reviewers!! I will get specific at the end of my story. You'll all be famous!! Lol bye loves!!


	4. 4

I didn't really like how my last fanfic turned out so, I hope that this one is better. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I don't own The Lion King. The characters and places all belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine, so email me if you want to use them. I don't know why but it's pretty dialoguey. Lol so sorry if that bothers you. Ok, well on to the story!!

Chapter 4

"Ummm, ok. Nice to meet you?" Adaeze couldn't stop staring into this stranger's eyes. He had a lost look in them but he didn't show it anywhere but his orbs.

"Yes, it is. So, did you join the pride here lately? Or are you just a lot younger than you look?" Zander asked as he grinned at the nervous lioness.

"I've only been here about a month. My old pride was…taken over by a rogue." Adaeze looked down at her paws, breaking their gaze.

"I…I'm really sorry." He felt ashamed that he was making such a bad first impression.

"It's ok. So, are you a rogue? Or are you just traveling?"

"Well…I used to live here. But then I kinda ran off. Well, we'll have plenty of time to talk later. It's getting kinda late isn't it?" They both looked towards the sinking sun which was turning the sky different colors. Purple to the east, pink to the south, blood red to the north, and a mixture of purple, pink, blood red, and orange to the west.

"Yes. I should be getting back. You should probably tell the…king and queen that you're here." Zander noticed that Adaeze winced on the word 'king.'

"Yeah…well, let's go."

When they arrived back at Pride Rock, whispers and stares greeted them. Nala was walking towards them, with a bewildered look on her face.

"Adaeze, who is this?" The queen eyes widened when she locked eyes with the muscular lion. "Z-zander? I-Is that you?"

"Didja miss me?" Zander asked smirking.

"I can't believe it!!" Nala ran over to him and gave him a friendly nuzzle. (A/N there is a huge difference between this and what happened with Simba and Adaeze.)

"So where's that big bad king husband of yours?" Zander asked smiling his slick smirk that would make any lioness melt.

"Ummm...He's around here somewhere...Oh, there he is." She said eyeing the king as he made his way down Pride Rock.

Simba's eyes narrowed when he saw the gray lion.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Simba, I'm hurt. I cannot believe you don't recognize me." Zander had a fake hurt look on his face that made a few of the lionesses giggle.

Simba raised a brow. He looked to Nala with a pleading look on his face.

The queen sighed. "Well, Zander, how long will you be staying?"

"Oh. Zander. What brings you to Pride Rock?" Simba tried to keep from growling but he still hated this lion.

"…well…ummm…I guess I'm just passing through. If necessary, I can leave right now." This time Zander looked truly hurt.

"No of course not. You are welcome to stay as long as you want." Nala said as she shot a fierce glance at Simba who was scowling.

Adaeze just stood next to Zander. She was really confused by what was going on. She glanced at Zander who was staring at her.

"Ummm, hi?" Adaeze said looking back at him.

"Hi. I was just wondering about your name. Princess…are you actually royalty? Or are you just daddy's little princess?" He asked with a grin on his handsome face.

"Royalty." She smirked at him and started walking towards the sleeping den.

"Interesting…very interesting." He muttered to himself only taking his eyes off her as she disappeared into the darkness of the cave. She had begun to sleep with everyone else a few days before.

Simba watched them with hard eyes, cold eyes.

"Simba? Are you coming to bed?" Nala asked him.

"Huh? Yeah yeah. I'm coming." Simba replied as he followed Nala into the sleeping den.

Zander decided to sleep in his and his step mother's old cavern in the back of Pride Rock. When he and Adaeze were walking back to Pride Rock she had told him that Talica had died 3 weeks earlier from old age.

'I wonder what Adaeze's story is. She's a princess, Simba didn't like her being near me, she's only been here a month. Well tomorrow…I'm gonna find out.' Zander thought to himself as he fell asleep thinking about those beautiful amethyst eyes.

'I wonder who that Zander lion is. Nala seems to know him, Simba hates him, but he is another male so that's pretty normal, and he used to live here. Well tomorrow…I'm gonna find out.' Adaeze thought to herself as she fell asleep thinking about those green eyes.

The next day Adaeze was up at the crack of dawn as usual. Simba noticed this and decided to go get a drink and hopefully speak with her.

Adaeze walked to the waterhole stretching and yawning every so often. When she reached the pool of water, she bent down and let the cool water refresh her dry numb mouth.

Simba crept through the tall golden brown grass to try and surprise her.

"Don't even think about it." She called out just as Simba was about to pounce.

Simba's ears pinned back. "Damn it Adaeze!! How do you do that??" He walked up beside her and began to drink the cool water.

"It's a gift. Well, I'll see you later." She began to walk towards Pride Rock.

"Wait…Adaeze." Simba called after her but it was too late, she was gone. The golden brown lion sighed. Strands of his blood red mane swept over his eyes.

"Hey!! Adaeze!!" The tawny lioness turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Oh, hey Zander." The large gray lion padded towards her.

"Wanna go for a walk? We could get to know each other better." Zander asked her.

Adaeze thought about it for a minute. "Sure, that sounds fun."

They set off into the Pride Lands.

"So, do you want to tell me about why you're here? Or do you wanna talk about the weather?" Zander asked sitting down under a baobab tree.

"Well, I was a princess, a rogue came, killed my parents, took over my pride, tried to force me to marry him, I refused, ran, and came here." The words rushed out of her mouth. Zander gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry."

"I hate sympathy. So…what's up with you? Apparently you used to live here, what happened?"

"Well, I was engaged to the most beautiful lioness in the pride during Scar's reign. She had to go find help and she found a lion that she fell in love with. I had been banished for trying to kill Scar so I was wandering around the desert. We ran into each other and we returned here, her new love defeated Scar. She wasn't sure who she wanted to be with but she finally decided and she chose him. I couldn't stay here and see her everyday with him so I ran. I was a rogue for awhile but then I found a new pride. Their king had recently died from a hunting accident and he had no queen or heir. The other males in the pride were merely cubs. So I convinced them to give me a chance. Apparently I did something to anger the Great Kings because my land suffered from a drought. I decided to move my pride before we all died. They decided that I had proven to be a bad leader, so they ran me out. And here I am."

"It was Nala." Adaeze whispered.

"Yes, it was. She chose Simba over me." He sighed.

"Well, you know what?"

"What?" He asked looking up at her.

"You just told your life story…to a complete stranger." She said with a slight smile on her face.

Zander chuckled. "Yeah, I did. But it doesn't feel like we're strangers."

"You're right. It doesn't." She smiled as his green eyes lit up.

"Well I should get back;_ I_ am the 2nd lead huntress." She said with a smile.

"Well well well. You must be one hell of a hunter to be 2nd lead huntress in only 1 month." He said very impressed.

She giggled and began her walk back to Pride Rock. She glanced back at Zander who had flipped over on his back and was smiling.

Adaeze ran the rest of the way back to Pride Rock. She and the other huntresses made their way to the hunting grounds.

Zander went to the waterhole to get a drink and sunbathe.

"Zander? We need to talk." The gray lion lifted his head to see the king standing over him with a harsh glare in his eyes.

"Ummm, ok. Sure." He said getting up and following Simba. "So…what did you need to talk about?"

"Nala said you could stay here, but that doesn't mean you are part of my pride." Simba said, not looking at Zander.

"But, why can't…"

"That means you stay away from the lionesses."

Zander's orbs grew wide and stopped walking. "Are you serious?! I'm not here to steal Nala or anything!! I'm over her!!"

"I said, stay…away…from…the lionesses." Simba hissed.

"Fine." Zander muttered as he turned away from the king.

"Zander? That includes Adaeze." Simba said then turned to go on his daily patrol of the Pride Lands.

--

Damn, Simba is a major jerk in this one. But then again in the 2nd Lion King he is an ass. So I guess it all kinda makes sense. Lol Well this is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know why, but it is. I already know how this is gonna end so hopefully I'll get this finished sooner than I thought. Well thanks again to my awesome reviewers and the people who favorited and put this in their story alert list. You all ROCK!! Keep it up and you'll get mentioned at the end of this story. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next. I'm going away for the weekend so I won't be able to write. Be back Sunday night though. Bye loves!!


	5. 5

I didn't really like how my last fanfic turned out so, I hope that this one is better. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I don't own The Lion King. The characters and places all belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine, so email me if you want to use them. I don't know why but its pretty dialogue. Lol so sorry if that bothers you. Ok, well on to the story!!

Chapter 5

"That bastard!! If he weren't king I would...I would…oh who am I kidding?! I couldn't take him anyway. He's got a bunch of lionesses behind him. It's not like I'm trying to steal Nala or anything. I'm completely over her! And why did he have to mention Adaeze? We aren't together. I don't even like her!" Zander growled.

"Well that's perfectly understandable. I mean you've only known her a day." Someone purred. Zander jumped at the sound of the voice.

"But she is very beautiful, a great huntress, and she's really nice. She can even climb a tree and not be noticed by the crazy angry lion below it."

Zander looked up and saw Adaeze lying on a branch in the tree. "Hey. So, what did the king do to you?"

"How long have you been up there?" Zander asked.

"Not long." Adaeze replied, climbing down the tree. "So, what did the king do to you?" She asked again.

Zander laid down under the tree and rested his head on his paws. "I was told that I am not part of _his_ pride. And that I am not to fraternize with the members of _his_ pride. This pretty much means that I have to leave the Pride Lands and find a new pride."

"Well it's not like there's anything keeping you here. I hear that there is a pretty good pride to the north. Trust me; I have a few friends there so I spent a lot of time there as a cub. It's called the Tyronica Pride. My friend, Uzuka, is the king and if you say that I sent you, he'll probably let you join." Adaeze said following Zander's lead and laying down.

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" Zander asked raising a brow.

"No, but if you're being run out of the Pride Lands, then you should go to a pride that you would…well…belong." Adaeze said rolling over onto her back.

"I don't think I'll ever belong anywhere." Zander sighed.

"I have a question for you. Besides Nala, how many other lionesses have you been involved with?" Adaeze inquired.

"Well there was one. But she was killed by a rogue. What about you? How many lions have you been with? 1…2 dozen?" He chuckled.

"There was only 1." Adaeze said closing her eyes. She was somewhat surprised that he didn't seem phased by his loss.

"Wow. But you're so…"

"So what? Beautiful, interesting, talented?" She said grinning, still not opening her eyes.

"Well someone thinks very high of herself." Zander said smirking.

"Well, why not? Why should anyone go through life thinking they're nothing? That's no fun."

"Yeah, I guess. So…what's going on between you and Simba?"

"What? W-what are you talking about?" Adaeze said opening her eyes and rolling over onto her stomach.

"Don't play coy. I've been here for _one_ day, and I've noticed that you too act…well…strange around each other. And_ he_ doesn't want _you_ around _me_. Care to explain?" He asked with a brow raised.

"I-I don't know. Maybe…well…maybe it's cause we were talking yesterday. He might think that there's something going on between us." Adaeze looked into his eyes.

Zander returned her gaze. "Yeah, maybe. But…there isn't…is there?"

"No. Of…of course not. That's crazy, what could happen in one day?" Adaeze said quickly.

"So, do you like it here?" Zander decided to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. It's a lot more…free here than where I used to live." Adaeze sighed.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Zander asked raising a brow.

Adaeze explained about how her pride made lionesses slaves to lions.

"Wow that must've been horrible." Zander said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So, why did you come back here? You could've started a new pride somewhere else. Why didn't you?" Adaeze inquired.

"Well, I though I could come back and visit my mother and some old friends."

"I'm sorry about your mother by the way. I wasn't here very long when she…passed…so I didn't get to talk to her that much."

"Well, what were your parents like?" Zander asked.

"Well…my mother was incredible. Her name was Abebe. She had the most beautiful dark brown fur. And her eyes…oh her cerulean eyes…there was just something about them that made you feel warm inside. She could see inside your heart ya know."

"What do you mean?" Zander asked.

"If there was something wrong….she would be the first to realize it. Even if you had the biggest smile on your face…she could tell that you were upset. And she was always cheery. Nothing could bring her down." Adaeze could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"What about your father?" Zander asked quietly.

Adaeze sighed and half of her mouth curled up into a grin. "My father. King Adofo…was a temperamental lion. Only instead of yelling, he yelled and attacked. He never hesitated when it came to punishing someone. And his name fit him perfectly. He really was a brave warrior."

"Sounds like a big jerk to me…no offense."

"Well he was…but not to his little girl." Adaeze's half smile grew larger. "He had golden fur and a blond mane. His scarlet eyes were cold and hard. But when he looked at me…they were soft and kind. My father was dignified and regal. Though a lot of other lions wouldn't hesitate to hit a lioness, my dad would never strike a female."

"So…he was a nice jerk? I wish I could've known him." Zander said smiling at Adaeze who now had a few tears streaming down her face.

"Since you're a princess…that means you were probably betrothed. Right?" Zander inquired.

"Yes…yes I was. He was a decent lion. He was golden brown, with a dark brown mane. Very muscular and a powerful warrior."

"Did you want to marry him?" Zander inquired tipping a brow.

"It took a lot of persuasion…but I finally came around once we got to know each other better. Not like I had much of a choice. It was either marry who my father wanted…or be banished. He was very smart and nice. But on the day of our wedding…Zuberi attacked." Tears were rushing down her face now. She was ashamed that she was crying in front of Zander but she couldn't help it.

"That must have been really awful." Zander wasn't sure what else to say. He had never been very good at comforting people.

"It was. And then after that bastard killed every male in the pride…he wanted me to _marry _him!! So I fled. And here I am."

"Wow. I'm really sorry. What was his name?" The lion asked the sobbing lioness.

"Who?"

"Your fiancé." Zander whispered.

"Yafeu." Saying his name only made Adaeze weep even harder.

Zander snuggled up close to her to try and comfort her.

"No…no no. I…hate…sympathy." She said through sobs.

"Well then just think of it as…me…making an attempt to make you feel better." Zander said laying down next to her and putting a paw on her shoulder making her twitch slightly.

Adaeze stifled her tears. "You are really easy to open up to. I can't believe that I just told you about my parents, betrothal, and hardship. I didn't even tell all that to Sim..." She immediately caught her herself.

"What do you mean?" Zander asked raising a brow and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well…he and I were talking one night and I didn't tell him everything that I just told you." She said hoping that he wouldn't press the subject.

"Oh. Well I feel very superior." He grinned.

She giggled and looked at the sinking sun. "I'd better be getting back. When are you leaving the Pride Lands?"

"I don't know. Probably tomorrow at dawn. And I think I'm heading north to your friend's pride. Come visit me sometime ok?" He said still grinning.

"I will. But I wanna see you before you leave. I'll meet you here at dawn. Don't leave until I get to say goodbye." She said smiling at him and gazing into his green eyes once again.

Amethyst clashed with green.

After a few moments she started her walk back to Pride Rock. Adaeze sighed as she left.

--

What did ya think? I love this chapter too. Lol. A lot of you are probably thinking, 'What?! Zander just got there and now he's leaving again?! That is sooo not cool!!'

Well relax. The story isn't even close to being _half_over. In the next chapter, I plan on giving Nala a bigger part in the story. I feel like I've neglected her…And a few of you are saying that you already know how this is gonna end. Well you're probably wrong unless you have my twisted mind. Mwahahaha!! Well I'll try to update again by the end of the week. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers!! Bye loves!!


	6. 6

Chapter 6 is here!! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine and if you wanna use them, email me.

--

Chapter 6

Simba was walking down Pride Rock when he heard someone calling his name.

"Simba? Simba! Where are you are? Simba!?"

He looked all around for the source of the voice and finally saw Nala running towards him. She looked scared.

"What is it Nala? Are you ok? What's going on?" He asked quickly.

"I'm fine. But I can't find Adaeze anywhere. We were out hunting but then she just disappeared. Nobody's seen her since." Her cerulean eyes were in a panic.

"Don't worry. She's probably just somewhere in the Pride Lands." He said, getting a little worried himself.

"Get 4 other lionesses and go look for her. I'll get Zazu and have him fly around and see if he can find her." The king said.

"Awe. Now, I definitely feel loved."

The king and queen turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Adaeze! There you are! Where did you go earlier?! Nobody's seen you all day!" The queen exclaimed.

Adaeze was about to tell them that she had been with Zander but then she remembered that he had been banned from talking to anyone from the pride.

"I…was really tired. So I decided to…take a nap…under a tree. I didn't even realize that it was so late. I'm sorry for worrying you." She felt like a cub, lying to her parents when she broke curfew.

"It's ok. But next time, please tell someone where you're going. We were about to send out search parties." Simba said, turning his back on her and walking towards the water hole.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset anybody." She whispered to Nala.

"It's ok. He's just…tired. He will be fine in the morning." Now Adaeze really did feel like a cub. That's exactly what her mother would say when she did something to upset her father.

"Have you seen Zander today? I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't find him anywhere." Nala asked Adaeze with a small smile.

'Yeah I spent all day talking to him. We're really good friends now, but he's leaving first thing in the morning and I'm gonna sneak out and see him off.' Adaeze thought to herself but then shook the thoughts from her mind. "No, I haven't seen him." She lied.

The queen smiled at the young lioness. "Ok, thanks." She walked away toward a group of 3 other lionesses.

Adaeze decided to go get a drink. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day.

When she got there she saw Simba laying at the edge of the water muttering something to himself that she couldn't understand.

She walked up so she was only a foot away from him. "Hey."

Simba jumped at the sound of her voice. "Ya know, you should really stop sneaking up on people." He said in a low voice.

"I can't help it. It's way too much fun." She giggled.

He glared at her. Adaeze's smile quickly faded and she began to drink the refreshing water.

"You were with Zander today, weren't you?" He asked. Adaeze choked on the water and lifted her head.

"What?" She asked.

"You…were…with…Zander...today…weren't you?" He broke the sentence down.

"I'm not a cub. And no, I wasn't. I already told you. I fell asleep under a tree." She glared back at him. She hated it when she was treated like a cub; she was a full grown lioness.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." He said coldly.

"And I see jealousy in yours. Which I don't understand. Are you jealous?" Adaeze asked, her body becoming very tense.

"Why would I be jealous?" He asked, not breaking their glare.

"How should I know? Maybe it's because you have the crazy idea that I spent the day with another lion. Which I didn't, by the way." She said, not breaking their glare either.

"I don't have feelings for you, so why would I be jealous?" He demanded.

"Now, your eyes show jealousy…and that you're lying." She said tipping her brow.

"Remember when I called you an aggravating lioness? Well it's still true. Tell me where you were today. NOW!" He practically roared at her.

"Remember when I called you a very temperamental lion? Well that's still true too. And I-" She was cut off as a paw collided with the side of her face.

Simba looked shocked as he realized that another lion had been hiding in a nearby bush and was now standing beside them. (A/N I bet you thought Simba hit her. Well even though he can be a jerk, he would never hit a lioness!! At least not to my knowledge.)

"Zu-Zuberi?! H-how did you find me?!" She asked, rubbing her now throbbing cheek.

"Oh, you thought you could just get away from me, did you? Well…you were dead wrong." Zuberi was a large lion, not quite as large Simba though. He had a blond mane and a cinnamon pelt. His red eyes were fierce.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?" Simba growled.

"Oh, I'm only here to claim something that's rightfully mine." Zuberi hissed.

"Well, you're in my kingdom. And I say, you're not welcome here." The king growled louder.

"I'll leave…as soon as I get what I want." Zuberi grinned at Adaeze who now had tears welling up in her eyes.

"You killed my parents." She said quietly, as a single tear rolled down her swollen cheek.

Zuberi's eyes softened slightly. "I thought that's what you wanted. You always said you wanted to become queen. I just wanted to make you happy."

Simba went back to looking shocked.

"I didn't mean that you should kill my parents though!!" Adaeze exclaimed as a few more tears fell to the dirt.

"Ummm…Adaeze, do you want him to leave?" Simba asked.

"Adaeze, who is this big oaf anyway? Please tell me you weren't unfaithful." Zuberi begged giving Simba a dirty look.

In response Simba pinned back his ears and growled.

"No. I-I wasn't. This is Simba, king of the Pride Lands. He's…a friend." She said quietly.

"Adaeze you can stay here for as long as you want." Simba reassured her.

"No, she can't. She's coming back with me. That's final." Zuberi got his fierce look back in his eyes and roared at Simba.

Simba roared back. In a split second Zuberi was on top of Simba biting and scratching. Adaeze was stunned, she couldn't move. Simba may have been bigger than the brown lion, but Zuberi fit his name; strong. Zuberi bit Simba's left hind leg, making it impossible to fight. In a matter of moments, he had the king pinned.

"Well well well, looks like the big…bad…king has been beaten." Zuberi said with a wicked laugh. This brought Adaeze back to reality.

Zuberi felt a pressure hit his side…hard. And it took him a moment to realize that Adaeze had attacked and pinned him.

"Adaeze? Get…off." He commanded.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No."

He rolled her over and had her pinned. He was still stronger than her so he could take her easily.

"I loved you Adaeze. I thought you loved me to." He hissed.

"I did. But then you ruined my life." She said as a few tears fell from her amethyst orbs.

"Please…please don't cry Adaeze. You know I can't stand when you cry." His eyes softened again.

She looked up at him and her own eyes hardened and her body stiffened. "Then why are you always the cause of it?"

"What do you want me to do? I know I messed up. How do I get a second chance?" He practically begged.

"Get…off." She growled.

"No. Tell me how I can make you love me again."

"You ruined everything in my life! How could I possibly love you again?" She exclaimed trying to get free of his grasp.

"I made it so you didn't have to marry that jerk Yafeu!! We can finally be together!!" Zuberi leaned his muzzle to hers and brushed his lips against hers. She responded by spitting in his face. His eyes hardened as he bared his teeth.

"Go for it. Kill me!! End this hell you're putting me through!!" She snarled.

"I would hun, I really would…but I love you. And besides, since you left there are absolutely no attractive lionesses left.**"** He gave her the sickest smile she'd ever seen.

"You sick bastard!! You never loved me!! You love yourself, and there's no room for anyone else in that black hole you call a heart!!" She extended her claws and tried to swipe at his face, but his muscular front leg held hers firmly on the ground.

Simba struggled on the ground a few feet from Zuberi and Adaeze trying to get up. Still wincing he finally got to his feet and limped over to the snarling lions.

"Get…off the lioness." Simba said, ignoring the searing pain coming from his left hind leg.

"Sure, I'll get off, but she has to come back to the Caymun Pride with me." Zuberi said raising a brow at the limping king.

"No. She's staying here in the Pride Lands." Simba snarled.

"No. I don't think so. Nice try though." Zuberi said, suddenly feeling a pressure in his side again.

Zuberi looked at the gray lion with narrowed eyes. "Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"The name's Zander. And who may I ask are you?" Zander smirked at the clearly pissed off lion.

"Zuberi, I'm here to claim my fiancé. So hand her over, and I'll be on my way."

"Hmmm…very tempting. Very tempting indeed. But…I don't think so. So if ya don't mind, could you just leave? If you don't you're gonna have to deal with me. And I really don't think you wanna do that because I've been a rogue for over a year now and I don't think you wanna mess with me." Zander tipped a brow.

"Fine. But you better watch your back. All three of you." He looked at Zander, Simba who was growling, and Adaeze who was giving him a fierce look.

They watched him run away at full speed.

"Are you alright?" Zander asked Adaeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Simba's hurt."

They both rushed over to the moaning king.

"Simba? Are you ok?" Adaeze asked quickly as she saw a puddle that matched the color of Simba's mane surrounding his left hind leg. She looked behind him and saw that he had made a trail from where he had gotten up to where he was now.

"I'll be fine after I make a trip to Rafiki." Simba replied, wincing as he began limping towards the shaman's tree. He began to lose his footing but Zander caught him.

The moon was far into the sky when they finally reached Rafiki's tree.

"Rafiki? Rafiki?!" Adaeze called up into the tree. The old shaman popped his head out from under some leaves.

"Ya need my help chil? Simba! What has happened to ya?" Rafiki's eyes widened when he saw the gash on the king's leg.

"How are you shocked to see this? I thought you knew everything." Adaeze said.

"Well da winds tell me what I need to know. Do you feel any wind tonight? No. So, I knew noting of dis." The mandrill explained.

"Ummm, I hate to be a pest, but I'm kinda bleeding to death over here." Simba said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, right!! Sorry Simba." Adaeze apologized.

"Get him into ma tree." Rafiki said.

It took about 20 minutes, but the 2 lions finally got Simba into the large tree.

"We'll wait down there." Zander whispered. He and Adaeze laid down at the bottom of the tree.

"Is your cheek ok? I noticed it was swollen." Zander asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's fine. Thanks for helping."

"No problem. It was kinda fun." He chuckled.

"I don't know how he found me." She said, a few tears were threatening to fall.

"Well he's gone now." Zander said in a soothing voice.

"But what if he comes back?" She said, her voice shaking and her bottom lip trembling.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"But you're leaving in a few hours." Adaeze reminded him. She noticed that he got an uncomfortable look on his face. "So, were you like hiding or did you just arrive at the right place at the right time?"

"Well I was going to get a drink of water, when I heard Simba telling some other lion to get out of his kingdom. I decided to stay hidden in case you or Simba needed help." Zander explained.

"So...you heard everything that was said?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah. You lied to me. I thought you were only involved with Yafeu. But from the sound of it...you were with Zurberi. Care to explain?"

"There you are!!" They both looked up to see Nala racing towards them. "Where's Simba?"

Zander and Adaeze both looked up at the tree. "Up there." They answered simultaneously.

"Rafiki's tree? Why is he in Rafiki's tree? What happened? Did he get hurt?" The queen asked frantically.

Adaeze explained what happened to Nala.

"Oh." That was all she could say.

"Nala?" Simba asked as he slowly climbed down the tree with his leg wrapped in large leaves. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you and Adaeze. Oh, I was so worried about you!!" Nala ran and nuzzled her husband.

"I'm ok. I just hurt my leg is all." He tried to comfort his mate the best he could.

"Ah, Nala. Dis is da 2nd time I've seen you today. Have you told Simba da great news yet?" Rafiki had jumped down from his tree.

"What great news?" Simba asked, raising a brow.

"Ummm…I'm…pregnant." She smiled.

Simba's jaw dropped, but then he smiled the biggest smile he's ever smiled.

"Nala!! This…this is incredible!!" He kissed Nala.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this special moment and all…but what about Zander? He said that you said that he wasn't part of your pride. So he's gonna have to leave…but he just saved both of our lives. So, can he stay?" Adaeze asked the king.

Simba thought for a minute. "Yeah, he can stay."

Everyone had huge smiles on their faces as they headed back to Pride Rock.

"We'll tell everybody in the morning." Nala whispered.

Nala and Simba padded into the den first and laid down in their usual sleeping place.

Adaeze started to walk into the den but then realized that Zander was sitting at the edge of Pride Rock.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing." He answered without looking at her.

"You are sooo lying." She smirked.

Zander smiled. "I'm just thinking."

She raised a brow. "About what?"

"Everything."

"Care to spare some details?" She asked trying to see what he was staring at.

"Whether I should stay or not."

"What do you mean? You have to stay." Her smile faded fast.

"No…I don't. It's like you said before, there's nothing keeping me here." He said, finally looking at her. She looked genuinely hurt.

"Yeah…I guess. When are you leaving?" Adaeze asked, looking away.

They both noticed the sun rising above the horizon, making the sky a mixture of pinks, purples, and reds.

"I don't know. I might not go at all. But most likely, I'll be gone by the end of tomorrow."

"Fine." Adaeze said and walked away toward the den.

Zander was left alone at the edge of Pride Rock.

"She doesn't get it. I can't stay here. No matter what, Simba's going to hate me. He'll make my stay here a living hell." Zander though aloud.

"Not if you behave." A voice came from behind him.

Zander saw Simba walking towards him. "What could I possibly do to make you hate me more?"

"Well, nothing I guess. Just don't try anything with Nala and everything will be fine." Simba replied, sitting beside the gray lion.

"Even if I still wanted Nala, she's married and pregnant to you. You won remember?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm sorry I mistreated you." The king said.

"It's ok. But I do have one question. When you told me to stay away, why did you single out Adaeze?"

Simba's eyes widened. He was hoping that Zander would never ask him about that.

"Well…you two just seemed to be getting along, and since I was trying to hurt you, I mentioned her." Simba half-lied.

"Oh. That was extremely cruel of you." Zander said averting his eyes to his paws.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry about that." Simba said gazing out at his kingdom.

"It's ok I guess."

"So, are you and Adaeze just friends or…" Simba's voice trailed off.

"We're just friends. I don't think she likes me that way."

"Oh. Well you could always ask Nala or Desta to talk to her for you. They're really close friends." Simba suggested.

"I don't think it'll be worth it. I'm probably leaving the Pride Lands anyway. There's nothing here for me…" Zander replied, still looking at his paws.

"You shouldn't leave. It would be kinda nice to have another guy around. You'd think it would be great being surrounded by females all day, everyday…but its not." Simba chuckled.

Zander looked up and grinned. "Well, I might stay. I'll think about it."

"Ok, well I have to go patrol the lands. Wanna come?" The king asked.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time. I think I'm gonna go get some sleep." He answered watching Zazu fly down and land on the king's shoulder.

"Ok, see ya later." Simba said, and then departed from Pride Rock to patrol his lands.

Zander walked into the den and saw Nala talking to Desta and Adaeze. He walked over to the 3 lionesses.

"Hey ladies, what are you chatting about?" He asked.

"The cub." Desta replied, grinning at Zander.

"Ah, do you have any cubs yourself Desta?" Zander asked. He remembered Desta; her mother was friends with his stepmother.

"Nope. Not yet. I'm waiting for the right lion to come along." She gave him a seductive smile. She had always had a crush on him, since they were cubs.

"Don't worry, he'll come around soon." He said.

"Are you offering?" Desta asked with a smirk on her face.

Nala stared at the two and raised a brow. "Ok. Well, the hunting party really should get going."

"Yeah…we should." Adaeze said, glaring at Zander.

"Oh ok." Desta said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "See ya later Zander."

"See ya." He said, flashing his slick grin. She never really tried to hide the fact that she liked him. Zander had always been annoyed by her, but now, looking at her beautiful tan pelt, sleek form, and yellow eyes, he wasn't annoyed at all.

He watched the hunting party leave.

Zander was alone in the den with 1 very pregnant lioness, 3 elderly lionesses that he recognized as Sarabi, Sarafina, and Marua, his stepmother's sister, 2 baby sitters, and 4 cubs.

"HEY!! WHO MISSED US?!" Zander looked to the entrance where a large warthog was standing, with a meerkat on his snout. "HEY!! Where's Simba?!" The meerkat asked…loudly.

--

Longest chapter yet!! Well, Adaeze's past has come back to haunt her, and it's not going away that easily. And you know I couldn't leave out Timon and Pumbaa!! Well, I got this one out pretty quick, so I'm hoping to have the next one out soon. And I know I promised to get Nala in there more, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration so I just went with it. But I feel super bad that she's being neglected. So I'll try to fix that. And about Zander…I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do with him. Well REVIEW and give me your input. Thank you to my lovely reviewers!! Bye loves!!


	7. 7

Chapter 7's here

Chapter 7's here! Hold your applause everyone because I have to tell you who owns the Lion King and everything in it. Blah.

Disclaimer: The Lion King and all the characters in it belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them email me.

--

Chapter 7

Zander stared at the little meerkat as it jumped off of the warthog's snout. He was brought out of his trance as the meerkat kicked his paw. He looked down it, he was now shaking his fist.

"Don't get any ideas buddy! Simba will have you beaten to a pulp if you even _attempt_ to eat us!" The meerkat was still yelling.

"Timon honey, can you _please_ lower the volume? You are giving everybody a headache." Sarabi said to the pesky rat-like animal.

"Sorry Ma'am." Timon replied lowering his head. Sarabi was still regal and had a very respectful ora about her though she had not been queen in years.

"Hi. I'm Pumbaa. Who are you?" The large red warthog asked, making his way over to Zander who was still looking at Timon with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh. Hi Pumbaa. I'm Zander." The gray lion said.

"Nice to meet you." Pumbaa bowed his head.

"So…are you one of them rogues?" Timon asked, eyeing Zander suspiciously.

"Ummm." He didn't know how to answer…he still didn't know whether or not he was staying.

"Well?" Timon asked, getting impatient.

"Timon? Pumbaa?" They turned around to see Simba standing in the entrance of the den. Zander let out a relieved sigh.

"Simba!!" Timon shouted as he ran over the large golden lion.

"Hey Simba." Pumbaa said as he trotted after Timon.

"What are you guys doin here?" Simba said chuckling.

"We missed you." Pumbaa replied.

"Well I missed you too." Simba said.

"Where are all the lionesses? I only see a few here." Timon said, climbing up onto Pumbaa's snout again.

"Hunting." Simba said. He knew that Timon and Pumbaa hated that word. Especially when a lion was saying it. They both got disgusted looks on their faces.

Zander finally realized who the crazy animals were.

"So this is the meerkat and warthog that…raised you. Oh." Zander said as he approached the king.

"Yeah. They drop in every now and then." Simba said.

"So…Timon, Pumbaa? How hard was it raising a lion cub? Especially _this_ lion cub?" Zander chuckled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Simba asked, smiling.

"Well, nothing. Except you were a very curious and hyper-active cub." Zander said grinning.

"Yeah I know that's true!!" Timon shouted.

"What is this? Gang up on the king day?" Simba said with a fake hurt look.

"Nah. They're just messin with you Simba." Pumbaa reassured the king.

--

The huntresses had brought down 2 zebras and were on their way back to Pride Rock. Adaeze made her way to the front of the lionesses to where Nala was.

"Nala?" Adaeze said when she reached the queen's side.

"Oh hello Adaeze." Nala said, her crystal eyes lit up.

"How much longer can you keep hunting with the cub?" Adaeze asked, looking at Nala's stomach which was slightly swollen.

"Well, I say I can keep hunting until I'm too big to move. Though I have a feeling that Simba's gonna have me stuck in the den pretty soon." Nala said, they both shared a giggle.

"So do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Adaeze asked as their giggles subsided.

"I'm not quite sure." Nala answered as they approached Pride Rock.

They all dragged the carcasses up the large steps and brought them into the den. The lionesses in the den walked up and began devouring the zebras.

"Timon! Pumbaa! What are you doing here?" Nala exclaimed when she saw the meerkat and warthog standing near Simba and Zander.

"Well we missed you and Simba." Pumbaa explained.

"Well we missed you too." She smiled at them.

"Who are they?" Adaeze whispered in Nala's ear.

"This is the meerkat and warthog that raised Simba in the oasis." Nala whispered back.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Adaeze said to Timon and Pumbaa.

"Nice to meet you too…" Pumbaa trailed off. "What was your name again?"

"Adaeze." The tawny lioness said, her amethyst eyes beaming.

"Hey Nala! Simba was just tellin us the news! Congratulations!" Timon shouted.

"Thank you Timon." Nala said walking to Simba's side.

"Well, Timon, Pumbaa, we're about to eat. And I know how much you hate watching us lions eat, so…" Simba said eyeing the meerkat and warthog who were leaning up against a giggling Nala's stomach trying to hear the cub.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Hey Pumbaa, let's go find some grubs. I'm starving." Timon told his buddy.

Adaeze watched the animals exit the den, giving scared looks towards the feeding lionesses.

Simba, Nala, Adaeze, and Zander walked over to the zebras to join the rest of the pride in breakfast.

"Adaeze. I need to talk to you." Zander whispered in her ear as they finished eating.

"Why?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Just follow me." He said, walking out of the den and down the large steps of Pride Rock.

Reluctantly Adaeze followed. He led her to the waterhole.

"What…do…you want?" She asked, with the same hint of sarcasm.

"I'm staying." He finally said after a long period of silence.

"Good for you. Why does that matter to me?" She asked, sounding a bit hostile.

"Oh cut the dramatic bitchy act!!" Adaeze stared at him in disbelief. "This morning you couldn't stand the thought of me leaving, but now you're trying to act like you don't give a damn!! Grow the hell up!!" He was almost roaring at her.

"Why would I care if you leave or not?!" She roared back.

"Because you like me!!" He yelled. They both stopped. Two pairs of eyes widened. "And I like you."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. They were standing about 5 feet from each other but in a split second they were nose to nose.

"Really? You like me?" Adaeze asked.

He nodded his head and a smile came across his face. She pressed her lips to his with so much pressure that it almost knocked him over. He returned her kiss. They went on like this until the need to breath became unbearable.

"We…we better get back." She said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, you're right. We should." He agreed, as they began walking back to their majestic home.

When they returned, Timon and Pumbaa were already there. They had resumed trying to hear the cub inside Nala's stomach.

Simba eyed Adaeze and Zander as they walked in. They were touching shoulders and smiling.

"I knew it." He said under his breath. "Nala, sweetie, I need to speak with Adaeze for a few minutes. I'll be back soon." He whispered in her ear, giving her a small nuzzle.

"Adaeze. We need to talk." Simba said firmly. He noticed Zander was trying to follow and added, "Alone." Zander stopped in his tracks and returned back to the den.

After a few moments of walking in silence, they reached their destination. It was a large acacia tree. Simba walked over to the trunk and sat down, resting his back on the huge tree. Adaeze sat about 4 feet from the king.

"What did you need to talk about?" She finally asked.

"What's going on with you and Zander?" He asked slowly.

"Ummm. I'm not quite sure. He said he liked me, and I like him. So…I don't know if…wait. Why does it matter?" She asked, glaring into his chocolate eyes.

"I'm the king. I should know everything that's going on in my kingdom." He explained, closing his eyes.

"You don't need to know what's going on in everyone's love life." She stated, getting up. "And you shouldn't use your title to gain information that's none of your business." She started walking back to Pride Rock.

"Fine. Then tell me, as a friend." Simba called after her. Adaeze stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Well that's all you had to say." She said, smiling and walking back to him.

"Ok. Fine. As your friend, tell me what's going on between you and Zander." Simba tried again.

"Well…I don't know. We kissed. That's all that's happened so far." She stated, still smiling.

"That's interesting." Simba said, he cringed at the thought of Zander and Adaeze kissing.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of uncomfortable." Adaeze asked, noticing that Simba's eyes were twitching.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

Adaeze got up and sat nose to nose with Simba. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Adaeze's amethyst eyes so close to his.

"What are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"Do you like me?" She asked quickly.

He looked at her in disbelief. "W-what? What would give you that idea?" He stuttered.

She tipped a brow at him. "Are you seriously gonna ask me that?"

Simba sighed. "Yes. I like you."

"Well I like you too." She said smiling.

He kissed her. Adaeze blinked her widened eyes a few times, then closed them and returned his kiss. This kiss differed from the one she had had with Zander because…it made her entire body shake. His tongue slithered past her razor sharp teeth and massaged her tongue. She sucked on it slightly. He pushed her just hard enough to force her on her back. He laid down gently in the middle of her. They never broke their passionate kiss. He was preparing to enter her body.

"Wait wait wait!! No. We can't." She gasped and pushed him away. "You have a pregnant wife."

"Yeah. That's true." Simba hung his head in shame. Strands of his thick mane fell to his face. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." She said, standing up. "I just wish that I hadn't enjoyed it so much."

"Yeah…I've never felt that way before." Simba admitted, lifting his head.

"It felt right…but at the same time it felt wrong. Is that possible?" She asked. She noticed a few red birds perched in the tree above them.

"I felt the same way…so it must be possible." He said, getting to his feet.

"I wish I had met you a few years ago." Adaeze said, getting closer to him.

"So do I." Simba dipped his head and kissed her again.

After a few moments they broke their kiss and walked back to Pride Rock.

--

"So. Adaeze _has_ been unfaithful. With _two_ lions. And one's being unfaithful to his pregnant queen. Interesting…very interesting."

Zuberi whispered to himself. He had been hiding behind a bush about 10 yards from Simba and Adaeze.

"She will pay for leaving me. And so will her little whores."

--

Whoa. I bet this chapter was totally unexpected. But I don't want this to be so canon, so I had to mix it up. REVIEW!! Some constructive criticism would really help. I still have no idea what I wanna do with Zander…so if you have any ideas, send them to me. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. I won't be getting chapter 8 out for awhile because I've decided to redo the first "Love or Loss." I've been thinking…and well…it sucks. So I'm gonna rewrite it, and it's gonna be a lot different. Bye, loves.


	8. 8

Chapter 8 is here. I decided to multi-task and work on both the remake and sequel.

Disclaimer: The characters and places from The Lion King belong to the Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine; if you wanna use them email me.

--

Chapter 8

It had been a few months since Simba and Adaeze had had their "talk." They occasionally snuck off late at night to talk alone. They had to use all their self control to keep from doing more. Zander and Adaeze had become very close. Nala was very pregnant, and due any day.

One day Zander and Adaeze were sitting under a huge tree, nuzzling.

"Hey Adaeze…I…I love you." Zander stuttered as Adaeze nuzzled under his chin.

"I love you too." Adaeze said, smiling as she buried her face into his thick black mane.

"I feel like I've known you forever even though it's only been a few months." He whispered in her ear, and nuzzled her neck. Adaeze pulled away from him and gazed into his green orbs.

"I feel the same way." She whispered back. He kissed her. She kissed him back. Even though these kisses with Zander didn't give her the same incredible feeling she got when she kissed Simba, she still loved them.

"ADAEZE!! ZANDER!! THERE YOU ARE!! QUICK QUICK!! THE QUEEN IS IN LABOR!! HURRY HURRY!! ADAEZE SHE WANTS YOU THERE!!" The two lions looked up to see Zazu flying towards them at full speed, still yelling.

"Oh my Kings! We have to get back!" Adaeze exclaimed, running towards Pride Rock. Zander chuckled and ran after her. When Adaeze reached Pride Rock she immediately ran to the birthing den. She saw Nala laying on her side, soaked from sweat, and breathing heavily. Sarafina and Sarabi were standing near her. Rafiki was kneeling down beside Nala.

"Breathe Nala! Breathe. Breathe." Sarafina told her daughter.

"It's gonna be alright Nala." Sarabi whispered.

"Oh Adaeze! Thank Kings you're here!" Nala panted. Adaeze rushed to Nala's side.

"What can I do?" Adaeze quickly asked.

"Nating ma dear. Jus be here for support. Ok Nala. It is time ta push. Ok?" Rafiki said. Nala nodded her head weakly.

--

Zander was sitting outside the den with a pacing Simba.

"Simba, you_ have _to relax." Zander chuckled.

"How can I relax?! Nala is having a cub! Or more! I'm…" Simba was cut off by roars of pain coming from the birthing den. The king had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Simba. She'll be fine. And so will your cub…or cubs. Relax." Zander said, still laughing at the panicking king.

"Oh, you think this is funny? I should…" He was cut off again, but this time by his mother who was walking out of the den with Sarafina and Adaeze.

"Simba? You can go in now." Sarabi said, smiling warmly at her son. Simba rushed past his mother and to Nala, who was still panting heavily. Beside her lay a golden cub with a small brown tuft of fur on his head suckling on her.

"Oh Nala." Simba gasped as he nuzzled his wife whose breathing was returning to normal.

"Say hello to your son." She whispered, nodding her head towards the feeding newborn.

"He's beautiful." Simba whispered. "What's his name?"

"I was thinking…maybe…Kopa." Nala whispered, smiling at her amazed husband.

"Kopa…it's perfect. He's perfect…in every way." Simba leaned down and lightly nuzzled his son. The golden cub squeaked and fell asleep.

"I love you Simba." Nala said, curling her still sweat soaked body around the cub.

"I…love you too Nala." Simba said, laying down beside her.

--

"So is it a boy or girl?" Zander asked excitedly as Adaeze padded towards him.

"A boy." Adaeze said then walked towards the waterhole. Zander raised a brow and followed her. Adaeze stared at her paws and didn't say a word the whole way.

"Adaeze? Are you ok?" Zander asked quietly.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Adaeze answered, laying down on a large flat rock.

"I think you might be lying." Zander said, walking over to the rock she was laying on. "You know you can tell me anything." He rested a paw on her back.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just…jealous." Adaeze sighed.

"Of what?" He asked tipping a brow.

"Nala. She has a loving husband, a newborn son, and she's the queen of a wonderful kingdom."

"Well…I can't give you a wonderful kingdom…but I could be a loving husband, and maybe…one day we could have a son, or daughter." Zander said slowly, licking her cheek. Adaeze lifted her head and smiled.

"A-are you proposing?" She stuttered,

"Only if you say yes." He gave her a crooked smile. A tear slid down her cheek,

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Adaeze said, smiling.

"R-really?! YES!! I love you!" He exclaimed and kissed her.

"I love you too." She said when they broke the kiss.

"Well hun, I need to get back for the hunt. With Nala unable to go, I have to step up as 1st lead huntress. I love you. Bye." Adaeze gave him a quick kiss and ran towards Pride Rock. Zander watched her get smaller and smaller until she disappeared. He sighed and rolled over on his back.

"You ok?" Zander opened his eyes and saw Simba walking towards him.

"Oh hey Simba. Why aren't you with Nala and the cub?" Zander asked, rolling over onto his stomach.

"They're asleep." Simba explained.

"Oh. Well since Adaeze's probably already told every lioness in the hunting party, I might as well tell you. I asked…Adaeze if she would marry me…and she…said…yes." Zander said with an excited look on his face. Simba's jaw dropped.

"Oh…ummm…that...that's great." Simba stuttered.

"Yeah. So, what's the cub's name?" Zander asked, still with a smile on his face.

"Kopa." Simba stated, averting his gaze to a few grazing antelope.

"That's a nice name." Zander said, looking at the antelope.

--

"You're marrying Zander?!" Desta exclaimed.

"Yeah! How incredible is this?!" Adaeze hadn't stopped smiling since the proposal.

"Yeah…incredible." Desta muttered.

--

"So…she thinks she's gonna marry one of them does she? I don't think so."

Zuberi whispered to himself as he walked back to the outlands. He had been staying there but hunting and stalking Adaeze in the Pride Lands. He refused to give up.

--

The hunting party had returned and the sun was now sinking below the horizon. Later that night Simba snuck out of the cave to the acacia tree that he and Adaeze always met at. When he arrived he saw Adaeze laying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Simba smirked as Adaeze jumped to her feet.

"Don't…do that!" Adaeze exclaimed, pinning her ears back.

"Sorry." He said plainly, still slightly smirking. "So…you're…engaged."

"Yeah. And you're a father." She said, laying back down.

"Yep." Simba heaved a sigh. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Adaeze answered, locking eyes with Simba as he laid down in front of her.

"Well I've been thinking about that Zuberi lion. And well…he sounded like he loved you. And he said that you used to love him. Explain please?" Simba asked cautiously, knowing that Adaeze had been avoiding the subject of Zuberi since the incident about 3 1/2 months prior.

"Oh. Well...I guess you deserve to know. He was a rogue, living in the outskirts of my land with his 3 brothers. I stumbled upon him when we were adolescents. He begged me not to tell the king. I promised that I wouldn't. I began visiting him every chance I got…and…we fell in love. Then when my father decided that I was to be married to another lion in the pride…I finally told him that I was a princess and that we couldn't see each other anymore. He was devastated. And on the day of my wedding…" Adaeze trailed off, tears welling up in her amethyst eyes.

"It's ok. You don't have to say any more if you don't want to." Simba reassured her, in his soothing voice.

"No, no. I'm…I'm fine. On the day of my wedding, Zuberi attacked with his brothers. He killed my parents and every male in my pride. Including…Yafeu, my fiancé." A tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Did you love him, your fiancé?" Simba asked slowly.

"Not at the time. I liked him, and maybe it could've turned to love one day. But now…I'll never know." Adaeze sighed.

"I'm really sorry." He looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I hate sympathy." She whispered.

"Get over it." Simba smiled his toothy grin at her. Adaeze giggled.

"I'm gonna head back. I'm really tired tonight." Adaeze said getting to her feet. "Are you coming?"

"Nah. I think I'm gonna stay out here for a few more minutes…clear my head." Simba answered. "Adaeze?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Are you happy…ya know…with how things are?" He asked slowly. There was a long period of silence before she answered.

"Yeah. I can't wait until my wedding. And I like being your friend." She smiled at him and walked back to Pride Rock.

"Friend…friend…friend…oy…friend." Simba repeated over and over for about an hour then walked back to the majestic Pride Rock. He quietly crept towards his sleeping wife and cub. Simba curled up next to Nala and fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

Chapter 8 is complete!! Ok well at the moment Adaeze probably seems like a major hoe. I'm sorry about that, I just keep getting ideas for the story and this is how it's coming out. For some reason, this chapter seemed to suck every time I read it over, I have rewritten it 3 times and still it seems to suck. Sorry. I decided to only update when I get at least 5 reviews, because if I don't get reviews I have no idea whether or not I'm doing ok. So review and you get to read chapter 9. Thanks again to all my reviewers, keep reading!! Bye loves.


	9. 9

Chapter 9 is here. I decided to multi-task and work on both the remake and sequel. And to the people who think that Simba and Nala are going to end up together because of Kiara, you might wanna know that I hate Kiara. Lol. I thought she was really annoying in TLK2. I wanted to strangle her like the entire movie. Lol. Sorry to all the Kiara lovers out there. Well anywho...

Disclaimer: The characters and places from The Lion King belong to the Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine; if you wanna use them email me.

--

Chapter 9

Adaeze crept slowly towards Simba who was sleeping under the acacia tree. The moonlight was shining bright on his muscular golden body. She was only inches from him now.

"Do it and I will kill you." Simba muttered, not opening his eyes.

"No fair! It used to be so easy to sneak up on you!" Adaeze said pinning her ears back and laying down in front of him.

"Exactly. You've done it so many times that it's extremely easy to tell when you're coming." Simba chuckled, still not opening his eyes. After a few moments he let out a yawn that had a hint of a roar in it.

"Awe. Poor king. Is being a daddy taking its toll on you?" Adaeze giggled.

"Yes actually. Kopa's only a month old and he's already impossible to keep track of." Simba said, finally opening his eyes to see Adaeze's amethyst orbs only a few inches from his chocolate orbs.

"He's cute though. Looks just like you. Well except that brown tuft of fur on his head. I wonder where he got that." Adaeze said rolling over on her back.

"Yeah I asked Nala about that. She said it might be because my grandfather Ahadi had a brown mane." Simba explained.

"Is it normal for it to skip 2 generations? Cause didn't your father have a red mane like you?"

"Yeah he did. And I'm not quite sure if it's normal. But oh well, there isn't really any other possibility."

--

"See? I told you that they've been sneaking out to be alone!!" Desta whispered to Nala and Zander.

Desta had realized that Adaeze and Simba both disappeared at night or randomly during the day. She soon started following them. She waited a few weeks and finally decided to tell Nala and Zander. At the moment they were hiding behind a nearby thorn bush.

"I can't believe it. But wait...they're just talking. They're friends and they're both really busy during the day. Maybe this is the only time they can talk." Zander whispered.

"Yeah Desta. You need to relax. They aren't doing anything wrong. Talking is just fine." Nala whispered.

"Why would they come all the way out here to talk?" Desta hissed.

"Maybe they didn't wanna take the chance of waking anyone up. Desta, you need to..." Zander trailed off as Simba and Adaeze started talking again.

--

"I'm just sayin, it's not normal for a cub to get a brown mane from their great grandfather." Adaeze said.

"Well Scar's son, Nuka has a brown mane." Simba said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well did Nala's father have a brown mane?" Adaeze inquired.

"Well...I don't know. I'd have to ask her or her mother."

"You never knew him?" Adaeze tipped a brow at him.

"Nope. I'm not even sure if Nala ever knew him."

"That's weird. Oh well." Adaeze said, rolling over onto her stomach.

--

A tear slid down Nala's pale cheek.

"Nala? Are you ok?" Zander asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get back to Pride Rock. I hate leaving Kopa alone." Nala whispered as she began crawling through the tall golden grass.

"Damn it!! You 2 are so blind! Don't you see? They're cheating on you!!" Desta hissed.

"Shut up Desta." Zander growled baring his teeth and following Nala. After a few moments, Desta began her walk back to Pride Rock with a scowl on her face.

--

"Did you hear something?" Simba asked standing up. Adaeze's ears twitched and she stood up next to Simba.

"Yeah. It's coming from over there." She nodded towards the thorn bush.

"It's probably nothing. Let's get back to Pride Rock." Simba suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's go. I'm really tired from the hunt today. I'm not sure why but I get really tired really easy lately." Adaeze said walking beside Simba.

"You're probably just stressed out. The wedding's coming up soon right?"

"Yeah." Adaeze muttered.

"Well you don't seem very enthused." Simba said looking over at her.

"I am…it's just…I'm scared." She confessed.

"Of what?" Simba inquired.

"Marriage. What if he changes his mind about me? Or what if I change my mind about him?" Adaeze rushed her words in a panic.

"I highly doubt that he'll change his mind. And you changing your mind…very unlikely." He said, seeing her uneasy look. "Unless you're _already_ having 2nd thoughts."

"No…I don't think…" Adaeze stuttered.

"There's nothing wrong with backing out now." Simba said slowly.

"_What?!_ I can't back out!! I _won't!!_" She exclaimed.

"Relax. It was just a thought. You shouldn't do something when you're not comfortable." The king reassured her as they made their way back to Pride Rock.

--

Zuberi sighed. He had also been watching the king and Adaeze. He had also been aware of Nala's, Desta's, and Zander's presence.

"I'll win back your heart my dear Adaeze…you wait…I'll have you as my queen soon enough." He whispered to himself as he began walking back to the Outlands.

--

Adaeze awoke to see the spot next to her bare. She stretched her still sleepy muscles and walked slowly out of the den. She was greeted by a dim sky. The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon to make its daily trip across the savannah. She sighed as she made her way to the water hole.

When she arrived she bent her head towards the pond of water that had a few colorful fish swimming just beneath the surface. Adaeze let the cool water refresh her dry mouth. When she lifted her head she jumped back in shock. On the opposite side of the pond was Zuberi. He was facing her with a devilish smile.

"Hello my darling. Did you miss me?" He asked as he began walking around the pool of water. Adaeze couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear.

'Move!! Are you stupid?! Move!!' She screamed in her head. She attempted to obey but was unable. In a matter of seconds Zuberi had his face just inches from her own.

"Wh-what do you want?" Her voice cracked. 'Oh, you can talk but you can't move your freaking feet?! Seriously?!' She screamed at herself mentally.

"Well I thought it would be pretty obvious." Zuberi said, giving her a quick lick on the cheek which made her growl. He circled her slowly. And again. And again. "I want you." He said finally.

"Well you can't have me." She said plainly.

"No? Are you sure? Because in case you haven't noticed…nobody's around. I could simply take you to the Outlands…where nobody would hear you scream." Her jaw dropped.

"Y-you're going to k-kill me?" She asked weakly.

"No. Of course not. That would be pointless. I'm simply going to make sure you never forget me. And that's a promise." He hissed the last part in her ear. He wasn't going to kill her…he was going to torture her. Suddenly she got the feeling back in her legs and she used them.

Zuberi scoffed at the speeding lioness and turned towards the Outlands. He wasn't going to make his move then and there. He was much smarter than that. He simply wanted to scare her. Fear. That was her biggest weakness. And he knew it.

--

Adaeze didn't stop running until she was safely in the den again. She noticed that most of the lionesses were already gone.

'Oh well. Nala will understand if I miss hunting for _one_ day.' Adaeze thought to herself. She scanned the den and still there was no sight of Zander. The only other beings in the den were Sarabi, Sarafina, a field mouse, and Timon and Pumbaa who were visiting again. They had arrived a few days ago. She had come to love their visits. They were very amusing to her.

"Hey Adaeze!!" Timon shouted in his very annoying loud voice.

"Timon I swear, if I have to tell you to lower your voice one more time I will eat you and blame it on a cheetah. Got it?" Sarafina growled at Timon who now looked extremely terrified.

"Y-yes m-miss S-Saraf-fina." The meerkat slunk back towards Pumbaa who was excitedly trying to catch a potato bug. Adaeze giggled at the sight.

"Hey Timon. Hey Pumbaa." She said, padding towards them.

"Hello Adaeze. How are you today?" Pumbaa asked. He was always very polite to everyone he came in contact with.

"Do you 2 know where Simba is? I have an urgent problem that he needs to know about." She said, the worried look returning to her face.

"Simba? Why Adaeze, if you have an 'urgent problem,' shouldn't you talk to your fiancé about it?" Adaeze whirled around to see Desta padding towards her. She had been acting very strange ever since Adaeze told her that Zander proposed.

"It's something that deals with the king. But do you know where Zander is? I woke up and he was gone." Adaeze received a scowl in response. And with that Desta walked out of the den towards the hunting grounds.

"Oook." Timon said a few moments after Desta had left. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know." Adaeze answered truthfully. "But anyways, have you 2 seen Simba?"

"Nope. We just woke up like…a few minutes ago." Timon explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok. Thanks anyway." She said with a small smile. Adaeze decided to stay in the den and wait for the king.

"Are you ok Adaeze? You seem distracted." Pumbaa asked as he trotted over to her.

"Huh? Yeah yeah. I'm fine." Adaeze answered with a reassuring grin. After a few minutes Adaeze felt a strange pressure on her back and the feeling of little claws digging into her skin.

"I got you Adaeze!!" A little voice squealed. Adaeze giggled and shifted her body so Kopa slid off and hit the ground with a gentle thud. He was still very small and weak so she could only drop him about 3 inches.

Kopa giggled as he stood up and started playfully swatting at Adaeze's muzzle. They continued playing until Simba finally walked into the den a few hours later.

"Hey Adaeze. What's up?" The golden lion asked.

"Daddy!!" Kopa squealed as he rushed to his father. Simba chuckled at his son's still wobbly form.

"Hi Kopa." Simba replied, he leaned down and nuzzled the golden cub. Adaeze then remembered that she had been waiting for Simba.

"I need to talk to you." She said in an urgent voice. Simba immediately got a serious look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Simba asked quickly.

Adaeze glanced at Kopa and whispered in Simba's ear, "Let's go outside. I don't want to frighten anybody." Simba nodded and they walked outside. Kopa tried to follow but Simba shot him a look that he already knew meant for him to stay where he was. When they were sure that nobody could hear them Simba broke the silence.

"Ok. What's going on?"

"Zuberi. He never left. And he told me…he told me…" Adaeze stuttered, tears began forming in her amethyst orbs.

"Adaeze?! What did he tell you?!" Simba exclaimed.

"He told me that he was going to make sure I never forget him. He said he was going to take me into the Outlands so no one would hear me scream." Adaeze sobbed.

"Relax. He's not going to get the chance to hurt you." Simba said trying to soothe the sobbing lioness.

"Maybe…maybe I should just go back with him. I hate causing problems." She whispered.

"NO!!" Simba roared. "No. You're not going back with him."

"But-"

"I said…no." Simba stated firmly.

"Ok. Then what am I going to do?" She asked as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm not sure. But we'll figure something out. I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile and a small nuzzle before he walked towards his mother.

--

"There's no reason to worry. They were talking. I trust them. She's my fiancée...and he's my friend." Zander muttered to himself. He woke before Adaeze that morning and decided that a walk would help clear his head.

"Besides...if they _were _doing anything...we would have seen them kiss or something. But they didn't. There's absolutely nothing going on. There's nothing going on. I can trust them. I can trust them. I can trust them. I can trust _her_. If we're going to be married then I _have _to trust her. I love her. And Simba...well...he's a good friend. They wouldn't betray me like that." Zander continued muttering, trying to convince himself that Adaeze and Simba didn't like each other as more than friends. But he still had something tugging at him telling that he was wrong.

"Who wouldn't betray you like what?" Zander whirled around to face the source of the voice.

"Oh hey Adaeze." He muttered looking at his paws.

"Who wouldn't betray you like what?" She asked again.

"Nothing…how…how much did you hear?" Zander stuttered.

"Eh. Only the very last part. Ya know, the part about someone betraying you about something." Adaeze said casually, sitting down.

"Adaeze…are you ok?" He asked, noticing her eyes darting around every few seconds.

"No. I saw Zuberi this morning." Adaeze stated, still looking around to make sure the brown lion was nowhere in sight.

"Wow. I'm reeeaaally surprised. First meeting with Simba and now Zuberi. _Shocker_." Zander muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Adaeze asked with an angry scowl on her face and her ears pinned back.

"Nothing." He muttered under his breath.

"No no no. If you have something to say, then say it." She growled low in her throat. Zander jumped from his sitting position and got in her face.

"Why have you been meeting with Simba in the middle of the night?!" He roared making her wince.

"W-what?" Adaeze asked, stunned.

"Why…have you…been meeting…with Simba…in the middle…of the night?" He broke down the sentence.

"First off, don't you _ever_ treat me like a cub again. And second, it's _none_ of your damn business. I'm _not_ cheating on you and that's all that matters." She spoke in a low voice that would make a full grown lion shiver…which it did. She stood up and walked away leaving Zander baffled. He had never seen Adaeze like that before. And he didn't like it.

--

Well Nala, Zander, and Desta have figured out Simba and Adaeze's little secret. I thought this chapter was gonna be majorly dramatic, but I decided that this would just have Zuberi coming back into the picture. Confrontaaatiiiooon will be happening in the next chapter. Lol. Well thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. And don't forget to _continue_ reviewing. Bye loves!!


	10. 10

Chapter 10 is here

Chapter 10 is here!! Well this chapter is gonna have a couple of shockers!!

Memories are going to be in italics. Well any who...

Disclaimer: Everything and everybody in the Lion King belong to the Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine; if you wanna use them email me.

Chapter 10

"Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad..." Kopa continued his whining. He was sitting between his father's paws as he napped. Simba's eyelids twitched and he finally responded to his son's pleads without opening his eyes.

"Yes Kopa?" He sighed.

"I'm bored." The young cub stated.

"Then go play with Timon and Pumbaa." Simba suggested, shifting his body slightly.

"They went to find bugs." Simba couldn't see, but he knew that Kopa was making a disgusted face. The king chuckled.

"Then go play with your mother, or one of your grandmothers." Simba heaved another heavy sigh.

"But Mom's hunting!! And Grandma Sarafina is sleeping and Grandma Sarabi told me that her back was too sore to play!!" Kopa squealed.

"What about Adaeze?"

"I can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her? She wasn't supposed to leave Pride Rock!!" Simba exclaimed sitting up so fast that Kopa toppled over.

"Why?" Kopa looked into his father's chocolate eyes with curiosity shining brightly in his own deep purple-red orbs.

"Uh...ummm...I'll tell you later. I have to go find Adaeze. Go to Grandma Sarabi and tell her I had to go do something and I'll be back later. Ok?" Simba looked at Kopa with troubled eyes making the young cub worry.

"Ok. Bye dad!!" Kopa squealed over his shoulder as he ran to his grandmother.

--

The hunting party had brought down 3 wildebeest and they were now dragging them towards Pride Rock. Nala had fallen to the back of the group with her head down. She had seemed very distracted during the hunt and nearly cost them the wildebeest. A few of the other lionesses noticed but didn't want to disturb her thoughts. Her friend, Zarina, came back to check on her.

Zarina was a light chestnut color with solid black eyes. She had a large black arrow shape on the top of her head. She and Nala were close friends. She didn't grow up in the Pride Lands with Nala though. A few years earlier she had come to the Pride Lands with her twin sister Semira. Semira and Zarina looked alike in every way except their eyes and Semira didn't have an arrow on her head. Semira had solid white eyes. She would probably have black eyes had it not been for her being blind. They were abandoned by their mother when they were only a few months old. A leopard took them in but one day she never came back from hunting.

"Nala? Are you ok?" Zarina asked.

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine Zarina. How are you?" Nala asked giving the light chestnut lioness a fake smile.

"I'm doin pretty good. And I'm also doin good enough to know you are lying about being fine." She giggled at the pale lioness. Nala sighed and looked into Zarina's black eyes with her cerulean ones. It was impossible to read Zarina's eyes. They never changed.

"I'm just thinking about my life." Nala answered.

"You seem depressed though. What could possibly be wrong with your life?" Zarina inquired raising a brow at her friend. Nala walked up to a golden lioness and whispered something to her then padded back to Zarina.

"Come on. I need to tell you something in private." Nala whispered and lead Zarina away from the rest of the hunting party.

"What is it Nala?" Zarina finally asked.

"I-I don't think...Simba...loves me anymore." Nala said doing everything she could to keep from crying.

"Oh Nala. That's impossible!! You two are meant for each other. And from all the stories I've heard, you two have _always _been meant for each other. What would give you such an idea?" Zarina looked at Nala with wide eyes.

"He's been sneaking off with Adaeze in the middle of the night. Desta showed me and Zander and we saw them. They didn't kiss or anything but why else would they sneak off unless they were cheating on us?" Nala rushed her words as tears fell to the ground.

"Nala. Simba is married to _you. _He has a cub with _you_. He came back to the Pride Lands for _you_. He loves _you_ and no one can ever change that." Zarina rubbed her head against Nala's in an attempt to comfort her. "You should talk to him about it."

"Yeah. You're right. We should probably get back. Kopa's probably hungry. I really hate leaving him." Nala said walking side-by-side Zarina towards Pride Rock.

--

Simba had been searching for Adaeze for about an hour when he finally spotted her laying in a large patch of tall golden grass.

"Adaeze?" Simba called her name as he walked closer to the lioness.

"Damn." She breathed. She didn't want to see Simba right now. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Adaeze why did you leave Pride Rock?! It's not safe for you to be alone out here!!" Simba exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry. I went to find Zander to tell him about...Z-Zuberi being here and what he said to me." Adaeze answered standing up. Simba gasped when he saw her eyes. They weren't the same dazzling amethyst orbs. They didn't show the same beauty and innocence that they once had. Her eyes were now a dull purple that showed no emotion.

"Adaeze? Are you alright?" Simba asked taking a step towards her.

"...I'm fine..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"No you're not. What happened with Zander?"

"Nothing happened with Zander. Simba can I just be left alone right now? I need to think." Adaeze begged.

"Ok." Simba replied as he began walking away. "Just be careful."

--

Adaeze flopped her sleek body to the ground. Her mind kept returning to earlier that day.

_Adaeze was still running from Zander. She was furious. He did something that she wouldn't stand for. Zander had disrespected her. She continued running in a blind rage until she realized...she was in the Outlands. Adaeze turned to run but she heard a voice. _

_"I take it this is Adaeze. Hmph. She isn't that good looking." A female voice said._

_"Shut up Zira!!" Adaeze immediately recognized the voice as Zuberi's. _

_"Just do it and get it over with!! I still don't understand why you need to do that though!!" Zira snarled. _

_"Fine!! Take Kovu and Vitani and get back to the others. I don't want my cubs to witness this." Zuberi hissed. Adaeze gasped. Zuberi and Zira had cubs?! Adaeze tried to move but her legs were paralyzed again. _

_"Hello Adaeze. You've made this a lot easier for me." Zuberi chuckled as he padded towards the immobile lioness. _

_"Please...please...please..." Adaeze begged, her voice was shaking._

_"Begging won't save you." Zuberi snarled as he came face to face with Adaeze. He lowered his head and bit her leg. She winced and waited for the blood to come but it never did. She tried to run but she collapsed. Adaeze then realized what he had done. Her leg was stunned. Zuberi's brother had taught him how do that when he was an adolescent. _

_"At least kill me quick." She hung her head. _

_"I already told you I wasn't going to kill you!!" He spat. _

_"Then what are you going to do? Torture me? Fine. Do it." _

_"No my darling. I told you that you would never forget me. And I plan on giving you something that will haunt you forever." _

_"Like what?" She asked slowly._

_"A cub." He stated._

_"WHAT?! NO!! Y-YOU CAN'T!! I'M ENGAGED!! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT TO ME!!" Adaeze screamed._

_"It's just too bad that I don't care." Zuberi stated with a devilish grin. A tear escaped her dazzling amethyst eyes. He walked around her so he was facing her backside. _

_'MOVE!! FOR THE LOVE OF KINGS MOVE YOUR DAMN FEET!! HE'S GOING TO RAPE YOU!! MOVE!!' Adaeze screamed at herself._

_Zuberi mounted the tawny lioness. Tears were rushing down her face now. She knew that at any moment he was going to steal her virtue. He dug his black claws into her sides, she winced in pain. _

_"Are you ready?" Zuberi chuckled. He could feel her quivering beneath him. He thrust. Adaeze screamed. Her dazzling amethyst eyes lost every ounce of life that they once beheld. _

A single tear slid down her muzzle as she thought of the cub that was possibly growing in her stomach.

_--_

Nala and Zarina quickly returned to Pride Rock and began eating with the rest of the pride. Nala noticed that Simba looked distressed. Kopa ran up to his mom and began whining that he was hungry. She sighed and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the back of the den.

"Momma? Are you ok?" Kopa asked when he was finished with his meal.

"Hmmm?" Nala asked. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Kopa was still beside her.

"Are you ok Momma?" The cub asked again.

"Yes baby. I'm fine." She smiled warmly as her cub smiled widely up at her. She giggled as he swatted at her swishing tail. He stopped after about half an hour and yawned. Nala's eyes lit up when he snuggled up and fell asleep against her warm stomach.

"Nala?" The smiling mother looked up and saw Zarina standing over her.

"Yes?"

"He's beautiful." The chestnut lioness stated gazing at Kopa.

"Yeah. He is. Kopa is perfect." Her smile grew as he snuggled closer to her. They both continued staring at the young cub.

"Nala?" The lionesses both looked up and saw Simba standing a mere two feet from them.

"Yes Simba?" Nala asked coldly.

"Can we talk...alone?" He asked, sounding very nervous.

"I have to go check on Semira anyway. I'll talk to you later Nala." Zarina answered quickly. Simba and Nala watched her speed towards her sleeping sister.

"Ok. What did you need to talk about?" Nala asked, not looking at him.

"Are you mad at me? You've barely spoken to me all day. And you won't look at me." Simba sat down in front of his wife and sleeping cub. Nala was silent.

"I'm not angry. I'm confused." Nala admitted.

"About what?" Simba asked raising a brow.

"I saw you last night...with Adaeze. Me and Zander both saw you two." Nala bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted her own blood.

"What?" Simba asked, shocked.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Adaeze were seeing each other?" Nala asked in an angry whisper.

"We're not." He hissed. "Night is the only time we can talk without being interrupted every five seconds!!"

"Nice excuse Simba!! Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"No. But you're acting ridiculous!!" He growled at her, forcing everyone else in the den to stare at them.

"You're making a scene." Nala snarled.

"I don't care." Simba said through gritted teeth. "Oh yeah and when were _you_ planning on telling _me _that Kopa isn't mine!!" This made everyone gasp. Nala looked like someone had slapped her across the face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She averted her gaze to the young cub who was waking up.

"Momma? Daddy? Why are you fighting?" Kopa asked sleepily.

"Sweetie. Just go to your Grandma Sarafina. We'll be right back." Nala said in her soothing motherly voice.

"But I wanna go with you!!" Kopa whined. Nala gave him one look and he wobbled to his grandmother.

"Nala. Come with me...now!!" Simba commanded. Nala reluctantly stood and followed Simba outside. Kopa attempted to follow but was snagged up by Sarafina.

"Who's his father?" Simba asked angrily when they reached the very top of Pride Rock where Mufasa had showed him the entire kingdom long ago when he was a cub.

--

CHAPTER 10 IS DONE!! Sorry I had to leave you on a cliffy but it seemed like an interesting place to stop. I know that it seems really cruel that Adaeze got raped by Zuberi but it just seemed to fit. And yeah, I decided to make Zuberi Kovu's and Vitani's father. I'm not exactly sure why but I thought it would be cool. And I had to get Zira and the Outlanders into the story somehow. I'm getting annoyed at how confusing and weird this story is getting. I might wrap it up soon and make it into a trilogy. Or just end it. Well that's it for now. Don't forget to review!! Bye Loves!!


	11. 11

**I am SO sorry for taking so long for this update!! I had writer's block!! **

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in the Lion King belong to the Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine; if you want to use them email me.

Chapter 11

"Nala…who is Kopa's father?" Simba asked again in a strict voice. They had been sitting on the top of Pride Rock for over an hour and Nala still hadn't said a word. Simba heaved a heavy sigh. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Why do you doubt him as your own?" Nala finally asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Simba hissed. She tried to look him in the eye but he refused to look in her direction.

"…Do you remember when I told you that I met another lion on the way to find help? Well his name was Ni. He's Kopa's father." Nala said slowly.

"Nala that was nearly 2 years ago. How is it possible for Ni to be Kopa's father?" Simba asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"He came here to see if I had found help and saved the Pride Lands. I found him around the western border one day and we…" Nala trailed off as tears began welling up in her cerulean eyes.

"How could you?" Simba asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did." Nala whispered. Simba's chocolate eyes hardened, he blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You have a cub with another lion and try to pass him off as mine…and you…you accuse me of cheating when all I do is go and talk to another lioness?" Simba hissed. "You're pathetic Nala." Simba slowly stood and walked down Pride Rock and towards the waterhole.

"I know." Nala whispered to herself. She laid down and let the tears fall. "What am I going to do? I know he won't kill Kopa…but what if he asks Rafiki to end our marriage?" Nala's eyes widened at the thought of losing her husband, throne, honor, and respect.

--

"Adaeze? Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!!" Zander exclaimed as he ran up to Adaeze as she padded into the den. The sun was sinking below the horizon.

"Sorry." That was all she could manage to say.

"It's ok. But please don't scare me like that again!!" He said nuzzling her neck. When he got no response he looked into her eyes. He nearly jumped back when he saw her once brilliant amethyst eyes had dulled. "Adaeze what happened?"

"Nothing." She stated. She didn't want anyone to know her shame.

"Adaeze please don't lie to me." Zander begged.

"I'm fine. Can we please just go to sleep?" Adaeze pleaded. He nodded and reluctantly led her to their usual sleeping spot.

"I love you Adaeze."

"I love you too." She whispered laying down beside him. They both lay there for a few minutes until he got up and walked out.

--

Simba laid at the water's edge staring out at the savannah. It was dark now and the moon was barely shining through some clouds. He couldn't believe that Nala had done this to him. He had treated Kopa like a son. Kopa was the prince of the Pride Lands. If he became king the royal blood line would end.

"Simba?" The king didn't move as Zander came closer and sat next to him. "Simba…are you ok?"

"Go…away." Simba turned away.

"No. What's wrong?" Zander asked.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" Simba begged.

"That's impossible. We're friends right? Well when your friend isn't feeling too great, you're supposed to make them feel better. So…is this about Kopa?" Zander asked carefully.

"Yes." Simba stated coldly. His chocolate eyes were cold and hard.

"Well…can't you and Nala like...work it out?" Zander asked.

"How can I forgive her?! She cheated on me and lied to me!! She had me believing that Kopa was mine!!" Simba nearly roared.

"Yes. But…if you love her…shouldn't you try and look past this one little mistake?" Zander inquired.

"How can I? Not only is Kopa _not _my son but if he becomes king of the Pride Lands...the royal blood line will end." Simba's head felt like it was spinning and his stomach felt nauseous.

"Not true. The blood that runs through his veins may not be yours...but…he already has your good heart. He's going to be a great king Simba." Zander looked at his friend and noticed a faint smile on his face. "Hey ya know what? Maybe when Adaeze and I have cubs they'll be friends with Kopa." Zander chuckled a little and didn't notice how Simba's face fell nearly immediately.

"Yeah…" Simba muttered.

"Now what's wrong?" Zander asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Simba lied.

"Ugh." Zander groaned. "Is there something wrong with me and Adaeze having cubs?"

"No." Simba whispered.

"You and she aren't still..." Zander's voice trailed off. Simba looked at him with a mix of emotions in his chocolate eyes. Zander couldn't identify any. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Zander sighed.

"W-what?! What are you talking about?!" Simba exclaimed.

"You and Adaeze have a thing for each other." Zander shrugged. _'Damn it!! Why does Simba have to take every lioness that actually means something to me?!" _Zander's thoughts screamed. "Why do you have to take her? You already took Nala..." Zander voice trailed off.

"I'm not taking her!!" Simba exclaimed.

"You'd think that you'd be satisfied with Nala...why do you want Adaeze too?" Zander sighed.

"You're crazy!!" Simba nearly roared.

"And you're in love with my fiancé!!" The next moment was like a blur. Simba was on top of Zander clawing and biting. It only took another moment for Zander to react. He kicked his hind legs and Simba flopped onto the ground. But Simba was too quick and was back on Zander in a fraction of a second. They both stopped fighting when they were both hit on the head by a walking stick.

"OW!!" They roared in unison.

"What is wrong wit you two? Fightin ova a lioness. Don't she get a say in any of dis?" Rafiki shook his head in shame. Simba and Zander looked at each other then at the ground. "Ya two should be ashamed of ya selves." Rafiki sighed and then pointed towards the river. "You may vant to hurry. Someting as happened." And with that the wise, crazy, shaman was gone. Zander and Simba took one look at each other and sped towards the river. When they arrived they froze where they stood. Nala was standing over Adaeze's mauled body. Her pale fur stained with fresh, crimson blood. Adaeze lay motionless, her amethyst eyes cold and lifeless.

"N-Nala? W-what have you done?!" Simba's voice shook with terror. Nala glared at her husband with hatred shining clear in her cerulean eyes. Zander raced to Adaeze's body and nuzzled her dearly. Simba walked to Adaeze slowly. When he looked into her eyes, a single tear rolled down his golden cheek. When he turned to Nala, she was gone.

--

**I know. I know. You all probably want to kill me right about now. But there is one way to fix this stupid cliff hanger…review. Tell me if you think I should make this into a trilogy!! I'm not totally sure what it's going to be about so send me a pm and tell me what you think it should be about. I'm open to everyone's ideas. And I'm also sorry this chapter is so small. **

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **kovukono**. He's helped me a lot through this story and I'm pretty sure I'd still have writer's block if it hadn't been for him._

Now, as promised, I want to thank all of my reviewers. From the nice ones, to the mean ones. They all helped and I appreciate every single one. If I missed you, tell me and I'll fix it.

**Ole Miss Chick**

**Takjimcin5**

**Hermione**

**Aliceforever**

**Fictionfrek101**

**Cerberusx**

**s-s-l**

**Sulkie Wolfen**

**Pacific Dragon**

**Bambi-littledeer07**

**Aria McDonald**

**Sunrise19**

**BabyA**

**Shulamit**

Thank you all so much!!


End file.
